kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Project "LUNA"
This page was originally used as a "teaser", if you will, for an arc in the original rp… then it ended. So, this is useless. Welcome to the secure info of Project "LUNA". Please, type in passcode below. Passcode: ************* Welcome, user. This is the work of Dr. D. Cherez. He has since left us to do research in another dimension for about 1 year, two months. I have now updated all of his work, as well as his final audio log, in the form of a piece of writing (like the many others). PS: This is made for if Dr. Cherez loses his memory on his upcoming mission. Luna Luna is a being with two different types of DNA. She runs The Eclipse Project, which will change our understanding of the universe and the ancients. She is generally quiet and, as of late, hardly appears, which is quite rude if you ask me. She rebuilt the timeline vortex (god knows how) and has proven to be an amazing leader. Other than this, not much is known of her. Driving point The driving point is in the laboratory in the centre of Popstar, and holds the portal in which a being can jump between timelines. It was long in disrepair, dating all the way to sometime after the Ancients, but was later fixed by Luna. Only few people have ever returned... That doesn't necessarily mean something bad has happened, but it is more likely for that to have happened. But, I digress. As of late, it has been reactivated by Luna, causing earthquakes, power outages, and, very soon, some damage to areas. Timeline hallway I have only recently found out about the hallway, having my first look into the portal. The timeline hallway is the area you will enter once you go through the portal in the driving point, and it is a beauty. This little voice even makes some of the portals in the hallway red. These signify which ones would most effect you or the ones you would most enjoy, which is pretty nifty if you ever want to go on holiday. Timeline vortex's can also appear if someone isn't careful, but I'll save that for the next headline. As you have read from my logs, I have seen the creation of a timeline. It is quite dazzling. I believe I now have everything I need about the hallway. Timeline vortex A timeline vortex is a very rare yet catastrophic event that can happen when inside of the timeline hallway. It occurs when someone screws around with time in different timelines not belonging to them. This real make that being be brought into the timeline vortex by force and erase all other version of this character. Any other pedestrians or citizens that are in the hallway at this time will be forced into a portal and, once all of them portals are closed and no one else is in the hallways, the vortex shall appear. Only one instance has been reported where someone, or a group of people, have escaped from the vortex. The more the person screws up with time, the more powerful the vortex is. Sometimes other people can't escape the vortex, but nothing is known of who is in there, or if anyone even is in there. Hopefully we'll find out soon. Power levels: Mild: This timeline vortex is not very strong, and doesn't pull anyone in. It only shuts down the portals. Sometimes random, other times activated by mild changes. Trigger: The trigger vortex is triggered by any (other than mild) changes to timeline that you don't belong to. Only pulls in the trigger of the vortex, hence the name. Strong: This vortex is more powerful, and may pull in one or two people that are present in the hallway. Occurs when a big change is made, Catastrophic: A vortex that pulls in everyone that is in the hallway. Occurs when a major change happens in a timeline. Breaker: If a timeline is destroyed, the breaker vortex appears. It is more than a portal out of the vortex rather than an actual vortex. Only stays open for 1 minute. It also opens every timeline portal, and is the only way to escape if your portal is destroyed or has ran out of power. Misc. There have been traces of Dark Matter aura floating around in the laboratory, further suggesting Luna's friendship with the Dark Matter, or some type of Matter. It is only an aura, though, no DNA of any sort. I found a recording the other day that was made by Dr. H. Neiron, the discoverer of the timeline portal, hallway and vortex. This was taken sometime around 24 years ago. Fascinating. I have taken my day to write this down. "Hello my dear colleagues. I am Dr. H. Neiron. I am the discoverer of the timelines, and I intend to continue my further research. Now then, in a few days, I will be stepping into the very first timeline I see. It will be a great step for the advancement of science. Now, I paired up my readings with Dr. Winter and his assistant and we detect that this first timeline will be very, very, interesting, to say the least. We also found that a timeline is made every single nanosecond! Can you believe that? Fascinating, I know. For the safety of the people, though, we here at Project Eclipse will be keeping this project a secret for 25 or more years to come. It may possibly take more, as we need to test this thoroughly, and we may make the discovery of interplanetary travel through the portal... Oh well! We may never know!" Log In summary, this is where I'll be posting updates of recent things happening with my new boss, Luna, and about the timelines. Note: These are written versions of audio logs Dr. D. Cherez put in a place where I don't think anyone's ever going again. Posted 25th November 2016: "''Luna came back from her latest search in the timeline hallway early and was absolutely furious... Well, she didn't show it, but the only times where she ever cuts a mission off early is because of something setting off her "fury trigger" you could call it. She is normally so relaxed, so that is what me and the others nicknamed it. I could hear shouting coming from the main hallway and so I snuck over to check. I could hear a few words she said. Those being "Weak, Pathetic, disgrace," and "Her...". She seemed surprised and had a small pause of silence, but went straight back to her fury mode. I decided to walk away until I heard something like the crack of a whip, or the breaking of a bone... turned out it was both. Some guys, supposedly the people she works with, carried him away, which, considering the size of that creature, was an impressive feat." ~ Dr. D. Cherez ''Posted 31st December 2016: '' "Everything was pretty normal for a small time. Recently, though, we gained a brand new team member! He can shape shift, which is very useful for a multitude of things, some being fighting, construction work, and training other members of our organisation. Sadly, though, he went on a mission into the portal, a mission only Luna has ever done, and he hasn't come back. This mission was set on the 25th, which is quite sad. Especially when, on New Year's, Luna does very nice things for us, which is strange considering how diabolical and evil she is. She let's us stay off work, she let's us do... anything we want (except piss her off)! The only times she isn't nice are when someone screws up, when she is pissed off or when a mission goes wrong, such as the big guy I talked about in my last log. I hope he comes back soon..." ~ Dr. D. Cherez ''Posted 9th January 2017: '' "Dr. D. Cherez is currently searching the timelines for some information, so I, his assistant (when I'm not doing anything for my boss), will be doing this month's log. I believe that he'd type down these same words, so I guess this could be taken as one of his logs... minus this long intro sequence, of course. Not much has been going on ever since the disappearance of our original timeline scientist, Dr. H. Neiron. Weird surname, I know. He comes from a different planet, perhaps a different solar system... There have been exciting discoveries of the possibility of planet warping through the timeline hallway, so it could be entirely possible. One thing that did happen 5 hours ago, right when Dr. Cherez had left, was that an electrical wave was shot from the timeline portal inside of the Driving Point. It caused the electrical system to completely turn off. This shockwave, we suspect, also hit a few nearby areas, as we had heard complaints from a multitude of people... Of course, they didn't know it was us, but we had heard about it from the news. Oh well! What can you do?" ~ Miss. M. Mataali ''Posted 17th February 2017: '' "It has been a few days since I returned from the timeline hallway, and the timeline I went to on my trip was quite interesting. The Dark Matter roamed every corner of the timeline. It seemed like the Dark Matter had won against the heroes we have at this moment. Even Zero was alive! It's quite astonishing how the universe works. In fact, on my way back to the lab I was able to see the creation of a new timeline, an event rarely ever seen. You could only see this if you travelled even faster the light years or if a new timeline was created in a place a timeline was destroyed. The outline of a portal slowly drew itself and it filled as a glowing white, until letting off lots of rays of light to reveal the doorway. It immediately was highlighted red for me, and I was peculiar about the ordeal, so I checked it out, and, I gotta say, for science enthusiasts like myself, it was astonishing. Science had absolutely hit it's peak. Everyone could time travel, the security was top notch, and there was literally a sample of every enemy to Popstar and the other worlds in the Milky Way. It was an exciting experience indeed. In fact, I am going back into the timeline hallway again to thoroughly explore this timeline I had found. This will mean that Miss. Mataali will be taking over the logs again." ~ Dr. D. Cherez ''Posted 3rd March 2017: '' "Dr. D. Cherez has once again gone to the timeline hallway, so I'll be taking over the log. Our alliance has offered a great gift to us, that being some sort of compressed power inside of a tube-like container. It has proved useful in many experiments, as it allows our machines to function longer and more powerfully. They also have a few other ones of these tubes, each a different colour, and they said that they will gift us these when we run out of one essence. Like they said, "This is for the advancement of science." At some point down the road, we are going to be using one of the essences to power up the portal. Hopefully, that shall allow us to be able to jump to different planets, and even different solar systems! If we could, we would try and find an essence powerful enough to take us to a different galaxy! We will soon be opening the lab to the public, for the use of the portal to travel to different planets quicker, without it taking months, or even years! "This is for the advancement of science."" ~ Miss. M. Mataali ''Posted 20th April 2017: "Dr. D. Cherez still hasn't returned from the timeline vortex. He sent a message saying it's going to be a longer while, as he is still searching the area for any machines that could help in the advancement of interplanetary travels beyond our solar system and our own galaxy. So, what's been going on lately? Well, the first test of interplanetary travel has been a total success! Our test dummy travelled all the way to a completely different solar system! The planet was very barren and had no life, but it was a success nevertheless. Soon we will be able to travel further, meet new life, and search for more essences. This will change everything for Popstar, and soon every other world. Other than this, not much has been going on... Well, Luna has been gone for a while, but she will return in a day or two." ~ Miss. M. Mataali Posted 12th May 2017: '' "The Summer Solstice is coming soon, and my assistant Miss. M. Mataali says that she has very something planned for then that will aid my monthly logs, and for my entire Project "LUNA". Now, this log isn't going to be about timelines, but it is still rather fascinating. We have had weird visits recently... From some guy that I'm 99.9% sure I saw during the fall of the Midnight Circus. He says that he can help our Eclipse Project. Every day he brings in a new essence, but not any normal essences we've had from this "Dimena" character. They're really powerful, and allow us to travel to planets! It's perfect, but I feel like a plot is hatching like with that circus... Speaking of that, my team of scientists searched around that circus and found some strange DNA samples. We have never seen them before in our lives, as if they're off of an entirely new species! Most of the religious scientists believe that it is the DNA of a devil, which is absolutely CRAZY! Well, we have no proof it's wrong, so it is entirely possibly... but all of that religious crap is just completely hokum! Anyway, that's all that has really happened, so I guess I'll end off this log." ~ Dr. D. Cherez ''Posted 21st June 2017. Summer Solstice: ''"This it it. I'm travelling on my 1 year or more trip to another dimension... at least, in that dimension it'll be one year. Who knows how time will work in it... Anyway, I am hiding each of these audio logs in a place I don't think anyone will go... I mean, it is in the middle of a desert, after all. A crash landing of a ship I SWEAR I've seen before... maybe I'm already losing my memory BEFORE the mission! Well, let's hope Miss. Mataali finishes off her log anytime soon." ~ Dr. D. Cherez ''Posted 21st June 2017. Summer Solstice: '' "That's that. Dr. Da-D. Cherez has gone into a different dimension. It's exciting to think how much science has evolved over the years, and the things that people have invented. Another happy thing is that Luna has returned full time. But on the opposite side of the spectrum, our deliveryman who gives us our essences has disappeared since she returned. Speaking of him, the last thing he told Dr. D. Cherez was about a girl called "Tempus Fugit," and that she "knows a lot about time - in fact, she can time travel. I've met her many a time... well, not the same version, per-say, but I have met her lots of times." Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure I saw her back at the circus before the incident. Hearing about her also makes me hope that she is the one who finds the crash site of that ship and these audio logs so that she can test out these portals. Who knows, she may also bring a friend or two... or them all would be preferred. Anything else... oh yeah! Dr. Cherez always talks about this charming fellow he talks to every time he enters the portal. I believe his name i- ''(In the background, shouting can be heard.) ''*Sigh* There they go again... That wisp or... whatever it is, never gets along with those helpers of ours. He always says stuff like "You are all embarrassments to the..." Umm, let's end the log off here. This is already too long." ~ Miss. M. Mataali ''Signing off... Category:Documents Category:LUNA Category:Timelines